magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
International Alliance
The International Alliance is an alliance between states that was formed after the Kou Civil War. Its leader and founder is the former leader of the Seven Seas Alliance and King of Sindria, Sinbad. The alliance has a lot of power internationally, especially in economics. Laws The International Alliance has set four absolute laws for its member states: # Slavery is forbidden. # Conscription is forbidden. Armies capable of attacking are forbidden, but defence forces are allowed if needed. # There must be free movement between the member states. # The member states have a common currency. In addition to this, the metal vessel users are not allowed to carry their metal vessels, but they are stored by the alliance in the Tenzan Mountains. Carrying your metal vessel with you is a grave crime, and those guilty of it are some of the most wanted criminals in the world. There are three of them: Hakuryuu Ren, Takeruhiko Yamato, and Nerva Julius Caluades. Although the International Alliance doesn’t accept metal vessels even in non-member countries, they cannot imprison anyone outside of the alliance unless said non-member country hands the metal vessel user over to them. Two individuals have a special permission to carry their metal vessels for security due to a terror threat: Muu Alexius and Ignatius Alexius. Effect in the world The forming and laws of the International Alliance have had a huge effect in the world. It is the most powerful and influential alliance and it had brought much peace and prosperity. The forbidding of slavery and utilization of Magnostadt’s magic tools started a technogical revolution, and the opening of borders and a common currency have livened up international trade. The new laws led to the weakening of the status of the royal and noble, which displeased old noble families. Nerva, a member of the imperial family in Reim Empire, started committing small terror attacks, and many nobles felt sympathy for his situation. On the other hand, the economic power of the alliance has also caused problems for countries that are poor or don’t have the capabilities to participate in international trade. For example, the Kou Empire has traditionally relied on self-sufficiency, militarism and slavery, and didn’t therefore survive in the new trade-focused world, ended up in huge economic problems, and ran into debt. If a country is too much in debt to the International Alliance and cannot revert from its depression, it will fall fully under the alliance’s power. As a proof of the economic might of the alliance, it can set sanctions as a punishment to the countries it doesn’t like. These sanctions can prove devastating, and force a country to bow to the alliance’s will. One problem is also the depopulation of the poorer member states due to the open borders, as large amounts of people move to the wealthier member states. Member states and governing The International Alliance is governed by a board of directors led by Sinbad. The Seven Seas Alliance countries are permanent members of the board. The decisions in the alliance are made in meetings that are sometimes attended by ambassadors from non-member states. The meetings are held in the headquarters in the Tenzan Mountains that can only be accessed with an airship. Most countries are International Alliance members, but confirmed member states are: *Artemyra *Kingdom of Heliohapt *Imuchakk *Kingdom of Kina (left) *Kou Empire (left) *Parthevian Empire *Kingdom of Sasan *Kingdom of Sindria Category:Groups Category:Organizations